1. Technical Field
Several aspects of the present invention relate to a method of manufacturing a solar cell module, and a solar cell module.
2. Related Art
There is suggested a solar cell in which an insulating protective film is provided to protect an electrode formed on a photoelectric conversion layer, for example, an indium tin oxide (ITO) film layer (for example, JP-A-2007-235052).
In the solar cell, it is necessary to form an insulating protective film in such a manner that electrical connection to an electrode is possible, and thus a manufacturing process of the solar cell may be complicated.